Their Jobs
by Moto-kun
Summary: Even when you don't want to; if it is in your capabilities, you have to fulfil your role.


"Shego, I have a job for you to do."

The villainess raised her look up from the magazine she was currently reading. Dr. Drakken had approached her in the room that was acting as their living room. She pulled one corner of her lips downwards in her usual reluctance. "And what would that be?"

The blue-skinned man came closer to the armchair that his sidekick was seated in, gleaming while touching the tips of his fingers of both hands together again and again. "There is this new semiconductor diode laser that was researched at the Center for Research and Education in Optics and Lasers at the University of Central Florida. I want you to steal it for me."

Shego lowered her magazine into her lap, her expression turning into a sly smile. "All right. What do you need it for?" Drakken was about to open his mouth and start the explanation of his new plan, but was cut short by the black-haired woman. "Wait, on second thought, I don't even want to hear it." She got up, throwing the closed magazine onto the small table standing nearby. "But consider it done." She strolled towards the PC in the other corner of the room, passing by her boss.

He was annoyed about her lack of interest in his plan, but the most important part was that she would be following his request. So he watched her start the computer and open the deep web browser to start her researches about the designated object for the theft. Drakken left the room with satisfaction.

* * *

It could have been a simple and calm evening. A relaxing, chilled evening after another week full of school work, extracurricular activities and her usual give of niceties. Kim desperately wanted one of those evenings.

But of course her Kimmunicator had to go off just as she crashed onto her bed. She sighed as she answered it. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Her usual enthusiasm was lacking and her only hope was for it to be a rather simple mission. But of course not even that was granted to her.

"Shego's been sighted at the laboratories of the Center for Research and Education in Optics and Lasers at the University of Central Florida. I don't know yet what she's after, but I hope to be able to give you an update on this while I'm trying to get into the security camera system. Your ride is already set up." He watched the screen more closely for a moment. "Where's Ron? Isn't he with you?"

Kim had her head put down onto her left forearm in the meantime, trying to get whatever relaxation she could before encountering her arch nemesis in a fight. "He's at home, dealing with a stomach-ache after trying out the new cafeteria food voluntarily. Turns out his stomach can't take everything."

"Sounds … kinda nasty", Wade commented with distorted facial expressions. "Anyway, don't you want a backup?"

Kim sighed. Ron's absence while facing Shego was making things even worse; but while being able to save the world, she couldn't help him with a churned tummy. "I'd like that, but it seems there's none available. But it's only Shego, I can take her- Wait, it _is_ only Shego, or is Drakken there, too?" She lifted her head from her arm, knitting her eyebrows.

Wade typed something down on his keyboard, checking some monitors. "No, as far as my sensors can tell, it's only her."

"Then it's no big, I can do this alone." At least there was actually one insanity less in the equation. Ron sometimes tended to end up doing weird things that got the both of them in trouble. The heroine got up from her bed. "When and where's the ride to arrive?"

"It should be about to land at your front door."

Kim could already hear the chopping sound coming from the propellers of a helicopter. "Okay Wade, I'm gonna go change and then I'm on. Give me an update if you find out more."

"Will do", the boy said before hanging up.

The redhead went for her mission clothes and gear before running out to this day's transportation. The usual exchange of her thank-yous and the pilot's naturalness to repay her for an earlier action of rescue followed, after which Kim got into the vehicle. She got a helmet with a communication system, but the ride to Florida went in silence. It was to the girl's accomodation, allowing her to lean her head back against the seat, to close her eyes and to think.

More and more sitches were taking place outside of her hometown or at least so far away that she and Ron needed a transportation vehicle to get there. The ride alone was taking up so much of her time. The actual fighting the bad guys didn't take that long. Kim always tried using the time on a ride to do homework for example, but it was still different from being at home; travelling itself took up energy.

Another thing that Kim noticed was that Shego was more oftenly becoming the sitch she was called to. She sighed weakly at the thought. Initially, the heroine hadn't wanted to really fight the woman. But Shego was strong, gifted with superhuman powers and actually capable of something – not like her boss or the other villains who were on Kim's agenda. She was smart enough to make a difference. The villainess was a true danger.

Kim wasn't liking the fact that it was Shego she was going to face. She really wasn't in the mood for such a challenging fight. The black-haired woman always put one up, given her strength and powers, and she never gave up (she fled sometimes, yes, but she wasn't stating in front of Kim that she was in some way inferior to her or let her capture her willingly). This was why Kim hated encountering Shego lately. Why did this woman have to be so good at what she was doing and why was she so eager – in her own twisted way of usual laziness – when Kim was around, in this combination?

Kim wondered why she had to take on this woman so oftenly, considering her lately developed lack of lust fighting her. She had even contemplated letting her go, at least for once, because of it. She could be enjoying lying on her bed, a nice evening out with Monique (since Ron wasn't available) or watching some TV. Was that too much to ask for as a teenager?

She sometimes wondered why she did this.

But then again, the thought of the continuously sneering expression, the sarcastic remarks and the spiteful laughs of the green-skinned woman spiked an immediate anger in the girl. Shego really was a villain in her behaviour alone. And after all, it was Kim's job as a hero to fight the bad guys.

* * *

Shego was in the lab, the desired laser already stored in a pouch – yes, this was a rather small laser for once – and she was about to leave the place. This was the exciting part of her job to her. She loved the stealing. The stealthy, graceful moves were naturally coming to her body. And it only involved inanimate objects. So no person got hurt, right? It wasn't like she was stealing batteries from cardiac pacemakers or wheelchairs for example. Not like Drakken and his annoying cousin had done.

The thief was about to leave the scene, turning to go back to the ventilation shaft that she had used earlier.

"That's not gonna happen", a voice from behind her halted her.

It was Kim Possible. Of course. Shego rolled her eyes and sighed before turning around to face her opponent. Her mood just turned one-eighty and her face contorted in annoyance.

Couldn't this girl just stay home, at least for once? The villainess wondered what secret sensor or camera her genius boy had used this time to catch her in action.

Shego simply wanted an easy job at which she could steal things. Without any interferences like Kim Possible appearing on the scene. Was that too much to ask for? The heroine was the only one disturbing her, and it was due to the geek's help. She didn't start off the local security systems or was ever seen by guards.

Being stopped by Kim Possible meant that she had to fight her.

Shego wanted a job at which her opponents – if she had to face any – could be easily beaten by scaring them off by demonstrating her powers alone, without having to actually fight a fight.

But the opponent she always encountered was Kimmie, who was so intent on and skilled at saving the world and fighting the bad guys. This girl was so good at what she was doing and she was so relentless. She was never scared. It required Shego to go with all her possibilities against the girl. Yet, she could hardly ever win as it was. And this annoyed the villainess to no end. Her nemesis was killing the fun she seeked from being evil.

Shego knew she would probably have to kill Kim to end this, or at least incapacitate her heavily, but that was not her thing to do. And she didn't hate the younger one per se.

So the woman wondered why she always had to do this. Why did it have to go like this every and any time? It was an endless and senseless ordeal. Her tiredness of it showed for a moment.

Then Shego remembered her contract with Drakken. She had to earn her money in some way, after all. And being a villain was more fun. Or at least it was supposed to be. Also, she had a reputation, which meant she had to give everything, especially against the hero. Who was Kim Possible in this case. In almost all cases. It really was exhausting, but apparently it was her job as a villain, after all.

With a groan and slow moves, she was getting into a fighting stance, putting on her signature smirk. "Try stopping me, Princess."

* * *

 **A/N: So hello everyone, I'm new to this fandom!**

 **I actually began writing a different first one-shot for it, but it's much longer and still has to become muuuch longer. So I lost patience (and inspiration for the middle part) and wanted to upload something finally. That is how this small one-shot arose. It's supposed to be just a very short, kind of "thoughts of a moment"-about-a-certain-topic thing, with the tiniest story-bits added (I know they ended up being more than the actual thing, hush!). And the place of supposed action being the Center for Research and Education in Optics and Lasers at the University of Central Florida is a borrowing use for this fanfic after a short research. :)**

 **The picture for this fic is just a small work of screenshots and their adjustment done by me.**

 **I guess that's it for my rant and I hope it didn't bore you out completely! ;)**


End file.
